


Kawakami's (Not So Peaceful) Sundays

by spark_plugx



Series: Two Local Teens Oblivious To Their Gay Feelings For Each Other (and their friends are stuck witnessing it) [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fishing, M/M, fluffy fluff for my two perfect boys, kawakami putting up with two stupid teenagers, talks of ramen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spark_plugx/pseuds/spark_plugx
Summary: Sakamoto's eyes shifted upwards from Kurusu’s hands to his face, smiling when Kurusu lifted the hook, showing him it was baited.Kawakami had never seen either of them this happy before.(or, 4 Sundays Kawakami spends trying to understand Akira and Ryuji's relationship)





	Kawakami's (Not So Peaceful) Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> lets be honest Kawakami has to witness these two flirt at school and when they go fishing give this lady a raise, please
> 
> I have no clue if there's already a fanfiction about this already posted but I have a page in a notebook filled with persona 5 fanfic ideas and this was one of my favorites 
> 
>  
> 
> sorry the first 2 sundays are short and no morgana didn't go fishing with them, he's hanging out with futaba

It was supposed to be a relaxing Sunday for Kawakami, so why were two troublesome students here? Well, they weren’t troublesome anymore. Kurusu and Sakamoto seemed to level each other out, fitting since they were the odd ones out at school when Kurusu first enrolled. She shouldn't have been surprised at how well they clicked. Kurusu didn't seem to listen to rumors or let others influence him much, so he befriended Sakamoto right off the bat, despite all the rumors going around about him. He did more than befriend him, he became best friends with him. The only time Kawakami saw the two not in close proximity to each other, was during class. Any time they were both outside the classroom, they were right next to each other. Even now, Sakamoto was leaning over the small gap that was in between their crates, yapping his mouth off about how Takamaki was still holding that money she lent him in middle school over his head. 

She wished Kurusu could make Sakamoto stop yelling so her peaceful Sunday wouldn’t be ruined.

She glanced behind her, watching as Kurusu baited his hook. She was glad Kurusu seemed to know what he was doing, so she wouldn’t have to help them like she did the first time they came here. That had been a total train wreck and just added more stress to her life. For a moment, Sakamoto went silent, watching Kurusu, more focused than she had ever seen him before. His eyes shifted upwards from Kurusu’s hand to his face, smiling when Kurusu lifted the hook, showing him it was baited.

Kawakami had never seen them this happy before.

* * *

Another Sunday filled with Sakamoto’s loud mouth. This time they had gotten here late and the only spot open was next to her; how lucky. Sakamoto at least adjusted his volume to a loud whisper, but she still heard everything they talked about. Sakamoto was suggesting they go eat ramen after this and then go see a movie. Geez, did they hang out all the time?

She was surprised at how much Kurusu spoke, she had never heard him talk so much before. He only spoke in class when he was called on, and when she saw him in the halls with his other friends, they were doing most of the talking. Now, however, he was doing a majority of the talking. He mentioned how his parents hadn't called him since he arrived here, months ago. Kawakami felt bad for him, how could his parents not even try to contact him? Sakamoto patted his back, comforting his best friend, telling him that his parents didn't deserve a son like him and that his mom will gladly be his mom too if he wanted. This made Kurusu laugh, almost dropping the fishing pole. 

Kurusu began talking about some book about Captain Kidd and when Kawakami glanced over, she was sure she would see Sakamoto slumped on his crate, eyes glazed over. She was proven wrong, however, when she saw Sakamoto leaning towards Kurusu, eyes wide and glued to Kurusu as he retold one of Kidd’s adventures. 

“No way! For real!?” Sakamoto exclaimed and Kurusu smiled, nodding his head. “Woah, that’s so cool! I’m going to check this book out! Tell me more about it!”

Kawakami decided that listening to them talk wasn’t as annoying as she thought it was.

* * *

“Hey there, teach!” Sakamoto greeted when Kawakami walked by them the next Sunday, taking the only open spot that was next to them. She shot him a look and he straightened up his posture, giving her a weak smile.

“Good morning you two. Kurusu, you look a bit tired,” she noted, seeing Sakamoto baiting the line for him while the black haired male yawned and rubbed his eyes, pushing his glasses up onto his forehead.

“We stayed up too late last night. I’m going to grab some coffee,” he replied, yawning again as he got up and walked away.

“Did you two stay up all night playing video games? You should be studying, you know. Exams are coming up,” Kawakami reminded Sakamoto, who groaned and hung his head. “I didn’t realize you two were such avid fishermen now either.”

“Well, Akira likes comin’ out here so I tag along. I was the one who suggested it in the first place,” Sakamoto replied, successfully baiting the hook and casting the line. “It’s nice to just sit around and talk with him out here.”

“You two talk all the time though,” she began to set up her own line but looked over when Sakamoto didn’t reply. His face was a bit red and he was staring at the water. “It’s true. You two are usually together.”

“Uh, well, yeah, but—“ he stopped mid-sentence when Kurusu returned, coffee in one hand and a soda for Sakamoto in the other. “Thanks, man!”

Kawakami went back to focusing on her own line, leaving the two boys alone. She couldn’t understand how they were able to be near each other all the time. They were always together at school when they weren’t in class, usually Takamaki, Niijima, or Okumura was with them. Sometimes she even saw them out of school, wondering around central street or the underground with an orange haired female and a blue haired male. How could they not get tired of each other? Even now, they had their crates pushed right against each other’s and Sakamoto had his back against Kurusu’s side, flipping through a manga book, reading it to Kurusu.

Kawamaki didn’t understand how they could constantly be in each other’s space all the time so comfortably.

* * *

Sakamoto wasn’t there when she arrived on Sunday. Kurusu was sitting by himself on his crate, his bag on the crate next to him.

“No Sakamoto today?” She asked, taking the spot next to them again.

“His mom accidentally left her lunch at home, so he went to go take it to her while I saved our spot,” Kurusu replied, the line already in the water.

“I figured he was just running late. He did tell me last time that he enjoyed sitting out here with you and talking,” she said and went about setting up her things. She had come to enjoy sitting next to them.

“Yeah, these Sundays are nice,” Kurusu replied with a soft smile. Listening to them talk aimlessly about books, video games, food, and movies wasn’t so bad. Actually, she was surprised that they never talked about girls, unless they were talking about one of their friends who was a girl.

“You two never get tired of each other?” Kawakami questioned, figuring she could get more information out of Kurusu than she could Sakamoto. “I mean, you two are always together every time I see you and I’m sure you two hang out outside of school too.”

“Get tired of Ryuji?” Kurusu questioned, looking over at Kawakami as Sakamoto approached him from the other side, pausing when he heard his name. “I could never get tired of him. He’s my best friend,” Kawakami saw Sakamoto smile from the corner of her eye, and it made her want to smile too.

“Sorry for being late, man!” Sakamoto decided to use this break in conversation as a good time to announce himself. Kurusu turned his attention to the blond, Kawakami was sure he had a smile on his face that matched Sakamoto’s. He plopped down on the crate next to Kurusu’s and pulled out two sodas from his bag. “Mom brought us soda, she told me to tell ya thanks for keeping me from wasting my Sundays reading manga all day.”

“Doesn’t she know you just bring the manga here and read it to me sometimes?” Kurusu asked, smirking as Sakamoto pulled out a manga book from his bag.

“Do you two only talk about manga, food, and video games?” Kawakami questioned, looking at the two teens. “Because that is all I’ve heard you two really talk about the past three Sundays.”

“We talk about other things too, yeah?” Sakamoto glanced to Kurusu before looking at Kawakami. “We talk about our friends and what we’re doing after this. What are we supposed to talk about?”

“I don’t know, usually other male students are talking about their girlfriends. Do you two not have girlfriends?” She knew they didn’t, there was no way they did unless they were dating one of the girls in their friend group.

 No offense to them but those girls could do much better than these two goofballs.

“What?!” Sakamoto exclaimed, mortified that a teacher asked him that, while Kurusu looked mildly amused.

“I don’t know why I asked that, of course you two don’t have girlfriends, you spend all your free time together,” she muttered, amused when Sakamoto looked even more mortified and Kurusu actually looked slightly embarrassed by her statement. “Why are you looking at me like that? It’s not that shocking, you two are _always_ together, right next to each other.”

“W-Well—“

“And yes, you two talk about your plans for the week, but the plans always involve you two hanging out,” She continued keeping her tone light, teasing them more than anything.

“It involves our other friends too! Ann is there! And Haru!” Sakamoto explained, looking far more flustered than Kurusu, but even the other male looked to be having a difficult time keeping his cool composure. “Why are you askin’ us this stuff anyway?”

“Just wondering how you two don’t have anything better to do on a Sunday than sitting around here fishing and talking to each other,” Kawakami shrugged, looking back at the water as Sakamoto tried to find something else to say.

“Are we really always together?” Sakamoto asked Kurusu, attempting to whisper but Kawakami heard him just fine.

“Yeah, we usually are together.”

“That ain’t a bad thing, right?” Sakamoto sounded unsure, voice wavering.

“No, I like being with you,” Kurusu replied quickly. “I always have fun with you.”

“Good! Cuz your spot in the world is right next to me and mine is right next to you, right man?” Kawakami paused and looked over as Sakamoto said this. What the hell was the nature of their relationship?

“Right,” Kurusu nodded his head, smiling at Sakamoto. “No place I’d rather be.”

“Don’t say such embarrassin’ things!” Sakamoto exclaimed with a grin, rubbing the back of his neck as Kurusu kept smiling at him.

“Pretty sure what you said was more embarrassing…” Kawakami muttered to herself, not believing these two. Were they really that oblivious to their feelings? “You two are idiots.”

“What?!”

Kawakami swore these two were blind.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I'm actually planning on making this a series with other days of the week and other characters having to witness these two idiots 
> 
> Thank you so much I didn't realize this would get so much positive feed back I just got a LOT of feels for my baby boys


End file.
